


Мороз

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: на заявку: 6.1. ExR, модерн-АУ, протест, Анжольрас замерзший. R - делиться кофе и теплой одеждой (например, шапкой и перчатками)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Мороз

Сегодня они устроили пикет в защиту каких-то несчастных животных, взятых в оборот косметическими компаниями. Точнее, устроили его Анжольрас и Комбефер, а у Грантера за жизнь не было даже рыбки. Так что животным он не то чтобы не сочувствовал, он просто не задумывался об их судьбе. С некоторых пор он вообще задумывался только о судьбе одного существа – Анжольраса. Сначала пытался понять его, приглядывался, наблюдал со стороны, потом вступал в дискуссии, чтобы увидеть ответную реакцию. И скоро пришёл к определённому выводу: Грантер будет следовать за этим человеком с лицом античного бога и душой революционера, какими мотивами тот бы ни руководствовался. Но всё же не отказывался от удовольствия каждый раз спрашивать:  
– Зачем тебе это? Сдались тебе те африканцы, чёрт знает откуда?  
– Кричишь о правах работников общественного транспорта, когда сам почти всегда ходишь пешком?  
– Почему тебе просто не зайти внутрь и не надрать задницу бесчеловечным чиновникам, о которых ты распинаешься?  
– Животные, серьёзно?  
В ответ Анжольрас хмуро смотрит на него исподлобья, будто бы говоря: «Тебе не понять, так надо». Но всегда молчит. Тогда Грантер обычно машет рукой, бормочет что-то о безнадёжности и отходит в сторону.  
На взгляд Грантера, на этот раз место для проведения пикета выбрано крайне неудачное. Три дня назад нагрянули морозы, а они устроились прямо перед огромным зданием штаба-квартиры компании, названия которой он не вспомнил бы даже в пьяном бреду. Вдобавок по улице гулял ветер, а первые снежинки уже срывались на землю. Грантер отбежал поближе к газетному киоску и попытался спрятаться за ним, пока остальные горделиво сбились в одну кучу на пятачке у главного входа. Кто-то предусмотрительно принёс с собой пледы и подстилки – Мариус (не иначе как Козетта снабдила), а кто-то – Курфейрак – перепрыгивал с ноги на ногу.  
В отличие от всех остальных смирно стоял лишь его Аполло. «Его» – Грантер давно знал, что он не отдаст и не отпустит Анжольраса. Эта прекрасная, чистая, полная благородных порывов душа чертовски подходила ему самому, погрязшему в цинизме и пьянстве. А ещё Грантер лелеял надежду, что когда-нибудь до Аполло дойдёт этот факт и все вытекающие прелести.  
Красное пальто Анжольраса ярким пятном выделялось среди серых пуховиков «Друзей Азбуки», он был без шапки и даже без перчаток. Золотистые кудри растрепались на ветру, а щёки и нос покраснели от холода. Всё вместе начинало казаться воистину великолепным зрелищем, если бы Анжольрас вдруг не чихнул и потёр озябшие пальцы. Грантер вздрогнул, потому что такие симптомы не предвещали ничего хорошего. Анжольрас всегда заботился об окружающих, но кто позаботится о нём самом? И как бы Грантеру не хотелось проучить гордеца, он неосознанно потянулся к своему шарфу и снял с плеч рюкзак.  
Когда он подошёл к группе пикетирующих, те выглядели не такими энтузиастами как раньше. Шептались о том, что кто-то покинул протест, Курфейрак заставил Понмерси подвинуться на его клетчатой подстилке и весело переговаривался с Баорелем. Лишь Анжольрас продолжал стоять на ногах, даже не пытаясь согреться при помощи каких-либо телодвижений. Для лидера, конечно, оставили один свободный плед, но тот будто нарочно его игнорировал. Грантер красноречиво посмотрел на Анжольраса и кивнул в сторону синего куска ткани. Анжольрас лишь передёрнул плечом – мол, занимай, если хочешь. Грантер усмехнулся и вдруг, совершенно неожиданно для самого себя, потянул Анжольраса за рукав пальто, недовольно отметив, насколько тонка его ткань. Анжольрас не удержался и неловко приземлился рядом с Грантером.  
– Не все железные, правда?  
Грантер рассмеялся, но тут же умолк, когда заметил, что Анжольрас до сих пор хмурый. Тогда Грантер стянул свой коричневый вязаный и довольно затасканный шарф и как можно нежнее повязал его вокруг шеи Аполло. Сначала Анжольрас дёрнулся в сторону, но всё же с благодарностью кивнул Грантеру. Последний сильно удивился – раньше его бог ему никогда даже не улыбался, всё время осуждающе оглядывая и покачивая головой. Грантер встрепенулся и поспешил залезть в рюкзак, где у него, к счастью, был припасён термос с кофе. Просто он боялся, что опять уснёт со скуки на бессмысленном пикете, ведь были прецеденты. Грантер раскрутил термос и налил всё ещё горячий и ароматный напиток в небольшую чашечку, чтобы протянуть их лидеру. Теперь настала очередь Анжольраса удивляться. Он принял чашку и осторожно принюхался. Грантер закатил глаза – не иначе проверяет на наличие алкоголя. Оставшись довольным своей проверкой, Анжольрас принялся отпивать обжигающий напиток маленькими глотками. Грантер обхватил термос ладонями и стал их греть. В молчании они просидели несколько минут, пока Анжольрас тихо не произнёс:  
– Ведь у этих несчастных животных больше никого нет, понимаешь? Никто о них не заботится, они одни…  
«Как и ты», – хотел продолжить за него Грантер, но не стал. Себя он одиноким не считал. У него был Анжольрас и слепая вера в него, вскоре разросшаяся в нечто, что по представлению Грантера и было любовью  
– Ты боишься одиночества? Того, что некому будет о тебе позаботиться, согреть? – последнее слово сорвалось всё же с языка Грантера.  
Анжольрас развернулся к нему с удивленным выражением лица, но в этот момент Грантер решил действовать. Он накрыл лежащую рядом руку Анжольраса своей.  
\- Так это ничего страшного, у меня ещё перчатки есть в рюкзаке.  
Анжольрас усмехнулся, но руку не отдёрнул. И когда Грантер ощутил, как чужие пальцы медленно и слегка рассеяно поглаживают его ладонь, он понял, что на этот раз Анжольрас прислушался к его словам правильно.  
Снег усиливался, всё более крупные снежинки оседали на кудрях его Аполло. Грантер смотрел на красиво очерченный профиль и думал, что, возможно, когда-нибудь Анжольрас будет готов принять его любую помощь.


End file.
